


A Good Night's Rest

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [108]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Sleepover Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy hasn't been sleeping or eating since V-Day, Roxy's not putting up with that anymore.





	A Good Night's Rest

**Author's Note:**

> For National Sleepover Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-sleepover-day-may-9/

“You’re spending the weekend at my house.”

“Rox, I’ve…”

“No,” Roxy cut him off. “You’re coming to my house, and I’m going to make sure you eat a proper dinner and get some sleep. It’s happening no matter what, let’s just let it be the way that we get to watch stupid movies while eating food that is not good for us.”

“And the other option?”

“I use a sedative dart on you and take you down to the infirmary where they will feed you through a tube and force you to sleep for at least a solid week. Your choice.”

Eggsy scowled at her for a moment before closing down his computer and following her to the bullet train.

* * *

When Eggsy returned to work the next Monday, he looked a lot more cheerful, and he wasn’t running into things anymore. Roxy and Merlin both counted it as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
